


whiskeys and cigarettes

by shiratooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, a toxic relationship i guess, shit oikawa says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiratooru/pseuds/shiratooru
Summary: Addicting yet dangerous—like what oikawa and kuroo had.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	whiskeys and cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> an oikuroo drabble(?) i guess

The faint sound of television echoes through the four corners of a small studio unit. The night was young and so as the busy streets of the city has yet to die down.

Kuroo lit his cigarette as he watches the small cars cruise the busy streets from the overlooking window of his unit. Nothing new. Same old, same old.

“Mind lighting mine?” Oikawa approaches the half naked man standing near the window. With the cigarette on his lips, leaning in the closest proximity to the taller man. Kuroo gladly lights Oikawa’s as he clings his free hand on the latter’s waist.

“What’s with the unusual silence? Is something bothering you?” Kuroo pulls him nearer.

“Nothing.”

_Lie._

“Liar.”

“It’s nothing.”

“If you insist,” Oikawa frees himself from the taller’s hold and proceeded to the table to pour a glass of whiskey.

“Iwa,” Kuroo quickly averted his gaze from him at the sound of that name. “Iwaizumi proposed to me today.”

Again they were surrounded by silence. Trying to make sense of the words that came from Oikawa’s lips. To say he knew this day would come was an understatement. He anticipated this day.

“And you agreed?” Kuroo asks without going through circles. He was at the loosing end. No one at the loosing end wants a deferred answer.

“I didn’t give him an answer.”

“and why?”

OIkawa sat on the couch with his feet resting on top the table. He inhales the cigar once more before putting it off on the ash tray.

“You know I’m not up for any long-term serious commitments.”

“Why didn’t you say no?”

“Tetsu, you know I can’t do that.”

“Why? You still love him don’t you? You still do, huh.”

The faint honks of the cars outside resonated in the room. Kuroo knows the answer. And he is probably a fool to ask that stupid question.

“I thought we talked about this already.” Oikawa looks at him. The taller searches for his eyes in the dark room. Maybe he searched for another answer in those eyes.

Kuroo inhales his cigarette as he turns his back from Oikawa. He stifles an unamused chuckle.

“What’s funny? I thought we both agreed to this set up?”

“What set up? Me having to comfort you everytime you and Iwaizumi fight? A release of frustration whenever your stunted relationship goes downhill? I didn’t agree to be your nanny, Tooru.”

“Then explain to me what this is!”

“What _this_ is? So it was really nothing for you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“ _This, w_ e are doing _this_ for four years now.” Kuroo combs his hair in frustration. “I thought we were more than—“

“Stop.”

“ _—_ a _this.”_

“You know—“

“I don’t know Tooru. You tell me! What is this? What am I to you? Where am I in your life?”

Oikawa doesn’t speak. He sits still on the couch with glass of whiskey on his hand trying to find the right answers. Answers that would be enough for Kuroo’s questions.

“You’re special to me.”

“Not special enough for your love, I guess.”

Kuroo heard footsteps walking away towards the room. He was a fool to ask questions he already knew what the answers were. He knew he could never be the man Oikawa would love despite the flaring intimacy they had in the past four years.

But maybe it was an imperative to ask those questions. Even if it left his whole heart into shattered pieces. Maybe he needed to ask those questions to stop everything once and for all.

Oikawa went out of the room dressed up, ready to leave just like how it has always been in last 4 years.

“I made it clear from the very beginning. This is all that I can be, this is all that _we_ could be. If you can’t accept that, then perhaps it’s time to go. I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

“But you already did.” Kuroo bitterly smiles with a tear threatening to fall from his eye.

“I’m sorry.”

Just like that, Oikawa walks out from his unit. Oikawa walks out from Kuroo’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
